


A Soft Landing

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles good news is tarnished by memories of a painful event that Daphne can't seem to release. (Episode: "Dad Hates Sherry, The Boys Just Whine").
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Soft Landing

Daphne smiled at the sight when she opened the door, her heart doing a familiar leap in her chest. "Hello, Dr. Crane. What brings you here?"

He grinned, looking so handsome (as always) in his grey suit and lavender tie. "Actually I have some news."

"Oh, well, come on in." She said, opening the door wider. "I'm afraid that your brother isn't here at the moment, but-."

"To hell with Frasier!" Niles shouted, startling her as he entered the foyer. And then he paused and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I guess I'm just frustrated."

"I can see that, but what does your brother have to do with-."

"Damn him!" Niles shouted again.

Daphne watched in confusion as Niles made his way to the sofa and sat down. This was certainly odd. It wasn't unusual for him to be perturbed (especially with his brother), but it was completely strange that he gave nary a glance toward the bar for his usual glass of sherry. Without hesitation she sat down beside him on the sofa. "Aare you all right, Dr. Crane?"

When he glared at her (glared!), she felt incredibly daft. "Oh God, what's wrong with me? Of course you're not okay. Anyone can see that. Is there something you'd like to talk about? I know I'm not your brother of course but-."

"Actually Daphne, I'd rather talk to you than to Frasier."

She was taken aback by his comment and wasn't sure how to react. Her mouth formed a small circle and she was at a loss for words. "Oh…" was all she could say.

"He completely discounted me!" Niles was saying. "He's jealous, that's what he is!"

"Well, I can understand that." Daphne reasoned. "You are brothers, after all. So what happened? You sounded so excited when you came over."

He looked at her in confusion and then it seemed to dawn on him. A gasp and then "Oh, that's right! I won, Daphne!"

"Won what?"

"The Marriot Fesssbinder Award for Distinguished contribution to the Literature of Psychiatry! I wrote an article entitled "Me Me Me Me, A Case History of a Narcissistic Opera Singer."

Daphne laughed out loud at his wonderful sense of humor. "Oh that's very clever Dr. Crane! Congratulations!"

He blushed deeply. "Oh, well..."

Without giving him a chance to finish, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you! I'm sorry that your brother wasn't very nice to you but I know that he's proud of you too."

She could feel him shudder beneath her touch. The poor man. Frasier's insensitivity must have hurt him deeply. When she drew back he looked a little dazed, but he smiled.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, no thanks. I'll just make a sherry."

"Of course, this is your home too."

She rose from the sofa, trying not to think about her own problems. Dr. Crane certainly didn't need to hear such nonsense. But even the thought was a harsh and painful reminder and she was determined to rid herself of it. She'd get over it eventually. She had to. She was strong. She'd handed her own problems before. She could handle this one as well.

But she'd no sooner taken two steps toward the hallway when she burst into tears, sobbing into her hands. Slowly she began to walk toward her rom. She loved Dr. Crane, but at that moment she needed to be alone.

And then she heard his voice.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She turned and smiled at her friend. But the smile was anything but genuine "Yes, I'm just fine." She lied. "I was just thinking about Joe."

He sighed deeply and nodded. "Right. I'm so sorry about what happened, Daphne."

"It's all right. It's for the best, really. I mean, how silly it was of me to be constantly thinking about the home we might have had, the children… Did I mention that Joe is getting married?"

"Oh, Daphne, no…"

"Yes, and so soon after he dumped me too. I'm happy for him, really. Well, I'm a bit tired so I think I'm going to lie down for a bit.

"Daphne, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

His voice was filled with genuine concern and she loved him for it. But then she made the mistake of turning around. The sight of his handsome face that wore the same concerned expression is what caused her to stop in her tracks. She burst into tears, leaning over to sob in her hands.

She was in his arms almost instantly and was amazed at how wonderful it felt; his gentle hands running up and down her back. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. I know how much you cared for him."

"I did!" She cried, clinging to him.

"I know it hurts."

"It does!" She replied, tearfully.

He held her for a long time, letting her cry for as long as she needed to. And then he slowly drew back. For the first time in several minutes, she smiled; a real smile.

"Thank you Dr. Crane, you're a wonderful friend."

His own smile disappeared, but perhaps he was still upset with the way his brother had treated him. The thought that Frasier had discounted him burned her insides. Frasier was his brother, he should be proud of Niles.

"You're wonderful too, Daphne." Niles was saying.

And then she hugged him again. "I am proud of you, Dr. Crane. And when your father gets back you can tell him about your award. He'll be proud as well."

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

She walked over and sat down on the sofa, prompting him to sit beside her. Almost instantly she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "And you mean a lot to us, Dr. Crane. Don't forget that."

"I won't." he said. "I'll never forget this moment, Daphne. For as long as I live."

She sighed and kissed his cheek, returning her head to his chest. "Neither will I."

THE END


End file.
